813
Jamison forces Nora to give him the hand of Count Petofi. Synopsis : The night is many things to many men, but it is no refuge to the secrets of men who are desperate. For as one young man will soon learn, the night has a thousand eyes. Tim asks Nora to keep a box safe for him. Shortly after he leaves, she opens it. But the lid to the box which contains the hand is sealed. Jamison/Petofi says he only has a few hours if he does not find the hand. Jamison/Petofi sends Aristede to deal with Tim's lady friend. Back at the Inn, Jamison/Petofi admires Tim Shaw's new wardrobe and says that he looks rich. Jamison/Petofi keeps Tim busy while Aristede attacks Amanda upstairs. Aristede demands that she give him the hand, but she denies knowing anything about it. She tells him all she has seen is a gift box. Jamison/Petofi fills Tim in on the happenings at Collinwood while he was away. Tim finds an injured Amanda in the hotel room, and questions her about what she told Aristede; Amanda is frightened and wants to run away, but Tim declares that they're not leaving town until he finishes what he set out to do. Jamison/Petofi discovers that Nora has the box. Tim finds out that Aristede attacked Amanda. Jamison/Petofi makes Nora tell him where the box is hidden. He takes it from her closet and opens it. Memorable quotes : Tim: All things, good or evil, come to the same end. ---- : Jamison/Petofi (to Tim): Well, it looks as though you were very successful with your business. You're not dressed like Tim Shaw who used to teach school here. : Tim: You like the clothes. : Jamison/Petofi: Yes. They make you look rich. Dramatis personae * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Michael Stroka as Aristede * David Henesy as Jamison Collins / Andreas Petofi * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins *Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris 0812 Background information and notes Production * The original color version of this episode is lost; however, a black and white kinescope version exists. * First time an episode is narrated by Michael Stroka. * Only cast members are credited. Story * TIMELINE: Aristede has been waiting an hour for Jamison. Count Petofi's spirit can only survive for a few hours more. Tim and Amanda arrived in Collinsport this afternoon. It's late. Jamison has been ill for the past few days (Petofi first took possession of Jamison in 801). Bloopers and continuity errors * Michael Stroka says "hotel" but quickly corrects himself with "inn", when speaking of the Collinsport Inn. * David Henesy has difficulty unwrapping the box while wearing the leather gloves. * Although the box containing the hand of Count Petofi is meant to be sealed, it appears Nora opens it slightly, before putting it away. * When Nora and Jamison are at Nora's dresser when she shows him the locket Tim gave her, their figures are in darkness. * As established when Jamison/Petofi told Edward he didn't have a hand (pretending to be Jamison at the time), David Henesy is clearly bending his hand and fingers when he is opening the wrapped box that contains the hand. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 813 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 813 - Happy Haunts0812